roblox_pokemon_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendaries
Mewtwo - A pokemon that can be found everywhere anytime you DONT need a gamepass for it but with the gamepass theres a higher chance of finding one. Mew- A Pokemon that can learn many moves learn any TM be found anywhere that have wild Pokemon, you NEED the gamepass to find it or else you can't. You also can get it for free by talking to the pink suited man at Viridian Poke-Center. bombaaaa Articuno- An ice legendary bird which can create strong blizzards be found in the patch of grass that is located in Fushia City. (The patch of grass in front of Seafoam Cave and the Pokecenter) Moltres- A fire legendary bird which can creates strong fires [Can be found at the volcano, only in orange patches of grass Zapdos- An electric legendary bird which can create thunder in the sky (Found in Route 10, the large patch of grass in Lavender Town) Celebi- Found on route 22 Darkrai- A pokemon found anywhere at night. The more dark Pokemon you have on your team the higher the chance is Mewthree - Only obtainable by admins. Here is proof of its existance (Got Removed) ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A67E9cJwu9s Kyurem- Can be found in the Seafoam Cave with the champion badge. Rayquaza- 'Hunch' areas. Ho-Oh- Legends claim this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent seven-colored wings. be given to the player by the four Pokemon on bottom Lugia- Will be rewarded after completion of Riddle at Cinnabar. (shadow dude) Entei- Anywhere Suicune- Anywhere Raikou- Anywhere Terrakion: Anywhere with Keldeo in your party. Virizion: Anywhere with Keldeo in your party. Keldeo: Route 12, with champion badge Cobalion: Anywhere with Keldeo in your party. Cresselia: 'Hunch' areas or at the current event (A rare pokemon has appeared at Route this) Manaphy: 'Hunch' areas or at the current event (A rare pokemon has appeared at Route this) Kyogre: Anywhere with Rayqauza in your party. Groudon: Anywhere with Rayqauza in your party. Jirachi: Only obtainable in the Pokemon Roulette Shaymin: Swarms very rare, but still an ignorant Pokémon itself. or at the current event (A rare pokemon has appeared at Route this) Regice: Found on Mt.Cinnebar Regirock: Found on Mt.Moon Registeel: Found on Victory Road Regigagas: With all Three Regis, Talk to guy with the crown at Pokecenter in Indigo Plateu Rotom: One of the rarest Pokémon in game, part of the halloween event of 2015 you could find it at Mt. cinnabar with and electric ghost type. You can alter its form at Elegant valley. Event is no longer occurring. Victini: Used to be found in Seafoam Cave in an event. or at the current event (A rare pokemon has appeared at Route this) The server should say "PlayerName has found a very rare pokemon..." Heatran:Talk to Oak in Saffron City when you have 300 pokedex entries Azelf: An event pokemon that could be found with a pokemon in your party that has to do with Easter. Example: Buneary, Blissey, Togepi. Event is no longer occurring. :P